


The One Sided Feud

by talesandthings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Insecure Jensen, M/M, Oblivious Jared, Protective Jensen Ackles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is unable to stop watching the video of Stephen kicking Stardust's ass and Jensen is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Sided Feud

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would write a fic where Jensen and Jared were just friends, let's see if I succeeded.

“ _How_ many times are you gonna watch that video?” Jensen asked looking over his co-star’s shoulder. 

“I can’t stop. I mean did you  _see_ the way Stephen jumped into the ring and beat the crap out of that wrestler douchebag _?”_ Jared asked excitedly, looking like a puppy excited over getting a treat. 

Jensen didn’t dare tell him that, so instead he just rolled his eyes. 

“Dude, what your boyfriend did was totally unprofessional” he reminded the younger man. 

Now that made Jared turn around, and the glare he was giving Jensen would have intimidated anyone else, but Jensen was used to it and he also knew Jared couldn’t be threatening for the life of him. 

“Stephen wouldn’t have done that if the guy hadn’t threatened and assaulted him” Jared reminded him defensively.

Jensen knew that what that Stardust dude did was wrong. He shouldn’t have gone up to Jared’s boyfriend and threatened him or slapped him, but what Amell did was not right either. He played right into the man’s game. He should have been mature about it and let it go or settle the feud later. But chasing after the man and beating the crap out of him on live television now that was just immature. 

Of course, Jared didn’t see it that way. He was proud of the man he was dating for only about 6 months. 

Taking a swig from the water bottle, Jensen sat down on the chair beside his goofy co-star and gave him a solemn smile. 

"Would you have done the same thing?" he asked the younger man. 

"N-" 

"Yeah exactly" 

"You don't let me finish the whole thing, smartass. I wouldn't have done the same thing because he and I are totally different. He makes everything personal and he's upfront about things. I love that about him" Jared explained with such admiration in his voice, that Jensen almost let out a groan because his best friend was swooning over this guy. 

Jensen, on the other hand, was not quite sure about him. Maybe the blond was just way too protective over Jared, but something about that Stefan- Steven, whatever, dude. And yeah, that was another thing, no matter how many times Jared mentioned the dude throughout the day, Jensen still found himself forgetting his name. But on the other hand, he perfectly well remembered the guy's last name. Go figure. 

"Yeah, that's cool man. But he is short tempered if that video is anything to go by. I just don't want him to- you know- _hurt_ you" he let out the last part so softly that he was sure Jared had missed it. But his sasquatch of a best friend has very good hearing, and when he gasped, Jensen just knew he had heard him. 

"He would never!" Jared sounded insulted and got off his chair to tower over Jensen. 

"I know. I just-" he mumbled, peeling the wrapper of his water bottle, refusing to look at the other man. 

"Just what?" Jared asked calming down a little. Jensen couldn't see him, but he knew his best friend's shoulders had slumped. 

Sighing, the green-eyed blond looked up and shrugged at his friend "I just worry about him" 

Looking at Jensen's dejected form, Jared immediately forgave him and he got down in front of his best friend. 

"You know you don't always have to protect me, right? Believe it or not, I can _actually_ look after myself" 

"I know! I just don't know Amell well enough and I worry. That video isn't gaining him any brownie points from me!" Jensen huffed, knowing well that he sounded like a petulant child. He didn't care, though. This was Jared, he could act however he wanted in front of his friend. 

Jared his patted his shoulder and chuckled. "You're an idiot" 

"But I'm your idiot. So why weren't you with him there yesterday? You could have kept him from making a fool of himself" Jensen asked, changing the topic. 

Like Dean, he didn't exactly like getting mushy either. 

"I was supposed to go with him. But then Gen got sick, so she asked me to take Tom and Shep to the lake. I wouldn't have missed that for the world." Jared told him excitedly. He always got really excited when he got the opportunity to fly out to Austin and see his ex-wife and sons. 

Gen and Jared were the weirdest estranged couple ever. They were really good friends, even though they were separated. 

"Don't let Amell hear you say that. He probably wouldn't like that" Jensen teased him, making Jared frown. Knowing he just offended his best friend, the blond threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry" 

"Stephen knows my priorities and he really understands more than I could have hoped for. That's another reason I lov-" Jared stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened as he realized what he was just about to admit. 

Jensen just sat there dumbfounded. The heartstrings in his chest tugged, as he found himself lost for words, his throat suddenly feeling really dry. 

Jared loved Amell. 

The blond didn't understand why, but something about that unsettled him. He felt like Jared was being taken away from him, despite the fact that the man was sitting right in front of him. He felt like he was having a hard time breathing and in the distance he could hear Jared call for him. 

Jensen jerked when he felt something heavy on his shoulder, but when he looked carefully he realized it was just Jared. 

The younger man was backing away from Jensen, but his eyes were not leaving the older man's. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

When Jensen found himself able to breathe again, he nodded the other man. 

"Y-yeah. I'm good. I'm good" 

"You don't look good, Jensen" 

"I said I'm good!" Jensen snapped, making Jared back off even more. "Sorry," he immediately added once he realized what he had just done. 

"No problem" Jared shrugged, but he assessed Jensen carefully. 

"So uh-" Jensen started "You you love Amell, huh?" he awkwardly asked the other man. 

The dimpled smile returned on Jared's face and he nodded enthusiastically. 

"I think I do, man. He's a great guy. I introduced him to Tom and Shep and he was great with them and that's when I knew" 

Jared had this look in his eyes that gave away just how much he adored Amell. 

It would have been adorable, had it not felt like Amell was replacing Jensen somehow. 

Jensen knows that he is worrying for nothing, because Amell is Jared's boyfriend and he is Jared's best friend, but something about this whole thing just doesn't feel right. 

"Why do you look so constipated?" Jared teased. 

Jensen just shook his head and didn't take the bait to continue their banter. He just wasn't in the mood. 

Jared sighed and got up. He took his laptop from the table and looked at it fondly one more time "You just gotta give him a chance, Jensen. He's a great guy and I want you to see that" he mumbled solemnly and then closed the laptop, tossing it aside on the couch. 

"Maybe me, him and you can go get beers together sometime. You've never really hung out with him -god knows why- but once you do, you'll realize how nice of a guy he is. He is fun loving and makes the people around him feel loved" Jared continued to praise his boyfriend. 

Jensen just stood up and picked up his jacket from the couch, where he had thrown it earlier. He didn't respond to Jared's suggestion and he knew he hurt the man by ignoring him, so he turned around to respond when there was a knock on the trailer door. 

"Jensen! Jared! They're ready for you!" came a crew member's voice from outside. 

Jared just dejectedly walked towards the door, probably thinking that Jensen didn't want to hang out with him and Amell -which he really didn't- but Jensen felt like a douche for ignoring his friend and making him sad. 

"How about next Sunday? We have a day off" he suggested, stopping Jared in his tracks. 

The brunette turned around and gave Jensen another one of his signature dimpled grins, making Jensen's heart melt like always. 

The blond may have some weird animosity towards Amell but if keeping Jared smiling like that, meant hanging out with the man, then he'd do it gladly. 

Besides, he never said that he would talk to the man. He could just pretend that it was just Jared and him hanging out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nope.


End file.
